The Phoenix Emblem
by Pheonix081
Summary: Destiny Terran, a rising star, finds the house of her adoptive parents burning to the ground. When she was hitting her lowest point along with her brother, Ethan, she suddenly finds herself at Nobel Michael castle! Little does she know, that isn't the first time she's been there...Will she regain the memories she lost long ago? Or will they remain deep within her heart?
1. FSCU

"Alright!" My professor yelled, slapping his wooden ruler down on the desk. "Destiny and Dylan! Come up and demonstrate improv!" Me and my partner, Dylan went up on the stage, ready to give it our best shot at improvisation.

My name is Destiny Terran, for those of you who don't know. Something caused me to lose consciousness a few years back and I woke up remembering nothing. A nice elderly couple found me on the side of the road and cared for me until I got better. They grew attached to me so I'm still living there. Their grandson, Ethan, is my best friend. He was so nice when I first arrived and he makes me feel like I've lived there my whole life. Ethan's parents died in a car crash when he was 12 so he was sent off to live with his grandparents. We live on a small farm in northern Charles and I go to F.S.C.U (future stars of Charles university) a few miles south east of the farm.

I have blonde hair that goes down to my waist and aquamarine eyes. There's a tattoo of a Phoenix on my inner arm. It was the crest of the Gardanian kingdom. It was there when I lost my memory so I don't know where it came from. I know karate, and can run long distances quickly without running out of stamina. I am 18 years old. When I first woke up, I was in expensive robes and was very mannerly so they assumed I was from a wealthy family. As for college, I was chosen to be a movie star by a multi-billionaire I happen to meet on the street. He ran up to me and said "Hello there, young lady! Are you a celebrity?" The conversation went on and on until he paid my tuition at a famous college known for having celebrities who used to go there. I've starred on several TV shows and was going to an audition for my first movie this afternoon. My partner's name was Dylan. Like me, he was training to be an actor. He had brown hair that spiked up at the front, and deep brown eyes. He was pretty muscular, but not enough to be considered a football player or something.

Dylan and I stood up and walked up on the stage. "Okay! Dylan, your a survivor of an earthquake ranked 8, and Destiny, your a woman who's extremely annoying. GO!" I smirked 'this should be easy'.

"Ma' am!" Dylan ran up to me, pretending to be out of breath. "There was an earthquake! All of the buildings are completely destroyed!" He shouted. I gasped. "Sir! Are you alright? You must be pretty shaken up!" Laughter filled the room. "No, ma' am, I'm pretty hurt. Can you give me a lift so I can go to the hospital?" I put my hands on my hips. "No! You forgot to say please" Dylan sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sorry. Will you PLEASE give me a lift so I can go to the hospital?" I smiled and nodded. "Sure thing! We'll just rumble on down there!" Dylan glared at me. "Stop with the puns! It's not funny, it's just plain rude!"

We got in the invisible car and pretended to buckle our seat belts. I crossed my arms, waiting for something. "What are you waiting for?! Go!" He demanded. I pursed my lips and stuck my nose up. "I'm sorry, but I am waiting for an apology" Dylan slapped his forehead and groaned.

Then, the professor did something unexpected. He slowly slid off of his desk, and clapped. The professor NEVER claps! Especially for me! He hates me! Dylan and I bowed. "Now THAT..." The professor started. "was improv"

That afternoon, Dylan drove me to the place my audition was going to take place. "Give it your best shot, Destiny" he said. I smiled and nodded. "I will, Dill pickle" Dill pickle was Dylan's nickname. It all started when we went to a carnival one night when we first got partnered up and he ate about 15 pickles. Then it hit me that the first part of a his name sounded like "dill" so I started calling him Dill pickle.

"Why are you day dreaming? Go knock 'em dead!" He commanded, pushing me out of the car. I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed and drove off.

"Miss Terran?" The director asked. "That would be me!" I said, obviously a mixture of excited and nervous. "Alright, Miss Terran. This young man will be auditioning for the role of Isaac. Show us what you got" the young man walked up to me. He had brown hair and bangs that reached his eyes. We were auditioning for the movie 'Deserted' (I just made it up) it was about a man and a woman who got abandoned in the desert. They couldn't STAND each other at first, but after having to band together to survive the harsh desert terrain, they fell in love.

"Carly... I can't go on any longer..." 'Isaac' said, doubling over. He took deep, shaky breaths. 'Man, this guy's good.' I thought. "Isaac, You have to keep pushing!" Yelled I, crouching down to his level. Staring into his dark grey eyes, I put my hand on his shoulder. "No, Carly. It's not that simple" he said, staring right back at me. "Just...go! You can still make it...!" I glared. "No, Isaac! It's either both of us or none of us!"

He looked at the ground for a bit. "Isaac, I love you, goddammit!" I yelled passionately. He cupped my cheek and brought his lips to mine in a hot kiss. They lingered together for a few seconds until he parted, gasping for air. He pressed his forehead to mine. "Carly..." I closed my eyes and a stray tear rolled down my cheek (yeah, I learned to cry on cue). "Your going to get through this, Isaac" I whispered. "No...WE are going to get through this, Carly. Together" we shared one last kiss.

"I think we have our new Carly and Isaac" the director said, clapping. My eyes shot open. "We...MADE IT?!" They nodded. "Your the last audition and the best we've seen all day" the other said. I high fived 'Isaac' and jumped around the room. "YES!"

After I calmed down a bit, I walked up to 'Isaac'. "You did great" I told him. He smiled. "No, that was all you" he replied. "Im Destiny Terran. What's your name?"

"Isaac"

"No, I mean in real life. What your name?"

"Isaac"

"Wait, your name is Isaac?"

He smiled. "I know, right?"

He shook my hand. "I'm Isaac Parker. 18 years old, I live a few miles north of here, I have a little sister, and I am very much single " I returned his smile. "Nice to meet you, Isaac. I'm Destiny Terran. 18 years old, adopted, lost my memory, I go to F.S.C.U, and this is my first movie." He looked a little dumbstruck. "Wow. Your adopted and had your memory wiped? Dang" I smiled and laughed. "Yeah, well the people who took me in treat me really well so I'm okay"

I got a text on my phone saying that Dylan was on his way to pick me up and take me home so I wrapped up my conversation. "Hey Isaac, it was great meeting you, but my friend is on his way to pick me up so I gotta run" he nodded in understanding and waved goodbye.

As soon as I left the building, Dylan drove up in his car. "Hey Destiny. How'd the audition go?" He asked as soon as I got in the car. I crossed my arms and acted like I was depressed. "Destiny...? Did you not make it?" He asked. I punched his arm. "I'm acting! I made the part!" His jaw dropped. "No way...you made it?! That's great! Congratulations Destiny!"

I gave him details of the audition as he drove me home. "Alright, Destiny. I'll see you tomorrow" he said, waving goodbye. "See ya, Dylan! Thanks for the ride home!"

I walked inside to be greeted by Rose and Frank. They were the old couple who found me unconscious. Although they were in their 70's, they were still very energetic. I swear that they were the nicest two people I've ever met.

"Hey, sweetie!" Rose greeted. "How was the audition?" Frank asked. I picked up my Yellow Mongoose, Hope, and placed her on my shoulder (you should've known I would've had an animal in here if you've read my other stories). "I made the part!" I shouted. Ethan ran to me.

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm staring in Deserted!"


	2. Deserted

A few months later, it was finally time for the premiere. I had on a sparkly silver dress that went down to my knees. My hair was down in waves and I had a skinny black headband on my head.

The limo screeched to a stop. The driver got out and opened my door so I stepped out onto the red carpet. Flashes engulfed me and people were calling out to me from all directions. "Look! There's Carly!" I heard one shout. "Destiny! Over here!" A photographer yelled. I was slightly overwhelmed by all of it. 'so this is what it's like to be famous, huh?' I thought to myself. I stopped and smiled brightly. "EEEK! DESTINY!" They screamed.

The bodyguards gathered around me as I walked inside. "Right this way, Miss Terran" one said. I nodded and followed him. He led me out onto the balcony. "Hey Isaac!" I shouted to said person. "Destiny! Hurry and sit down! The movie's about to start!" I ran over and plopped down beside him. "I'm so excited to see the outcome" I said. "I know, right? I didn't even WANT to see the results until the premiere!" He replied. Isaac and I have grown close over the past few months of working together. We make jokes, play games, ran around, danced, or did anything we could think of. Trust me, I've already found the videos of us doing that on YouTube.

 _"Be quiet, Isaac!" Carly shouted. Isaac glared at her. "Oh yeah? Why should I listen to you?! You'll just mess things up!" Carly gasped and started stomping away. "Where the hell do you think your going?!" Isaac yelled. "Home" she replied. "Carly, you dumb ass! Your going to get yourself killed!"_

Laughter sounded throughout the theater.

 _"Isaac, I bet you I can make it home way before you!" Carly yelled. "Fine then! We'll just see about that!" Isaac stormed off in the opposite direction. "Dammit..." Carly muttered under her breath. "Why the hell did I have to get stranded with HIM?!"_

There were ups and downs with each of their journeys until Carly found herself hanging from the ledge of a cliff.

 _Her grip was slipping fast. She had already given up yelling because she knew it was just no use._

 _Finally, her hold loosened and she fell. "EEEEK!" She screamed. Carly knew she was going to die. She knew that she had lost. After all, the only thing that was driving her on this whole time was the urge to beat HIM._

 _Instead of falling to her death, You could hear an 'oof!' And the dust settled to reveal Carly in Isaac's arms. "Carly!" He yelled. Isaac sat her down and checked her for injuries. "Goddammit, Carly! Are you okay?!" Carly just shook. Isaac had just saved her life after she insulted him so much._

 _"I-Isaac..." Carly whimpered. Isaac sat down with her and held her tight as she sobbed._

Then, later on, Isaac collapsed because he was extremely dehydrated.

 _"Isaac!" Carly screamed. "Carly... I can't go on any longer..." Isaac said, doubling over. He took deep, shaky breaths. "Isaac, You have to keep pushing!" Yelled Carly, crouching down to his level. Staring into his dark grey eyes, she put her hand on his shoulder. "No, Carly. It's not that simple" he said, staring right back at her. "Just...go! You can still make it...!" Carly glared. "No, Isaac! It's either both of us or none of us!"_

 _He looked at the ground for a bit. "Isaac, I love you, goddammit!" She yelled passionately. He cupped her cheek and brought his lips to hers in a hot kiss. They lingered together for a few seconds until he parted, gasping for air. He pressed his forehead to hers. "Carly..." She closed her eyes and a stray tear rolled down her cheek. "Your going to get through this, Isaac" Carly whispered. "No...WE are going to get through this, Carly. Together" they shared one last kiss before getting up and hobbling along again._

 _"Isaac...it's okay to let go...it's okay..." She cried, watching Isaac suffer. "No, Carly...if I don't get home, you won't either. I know...how stubborn...you are" Carly's face was stained with tears. "Isaac, your dying! You won't make it through this!" Isaac smirked at Carly. "You...know I can...handle anything..." After saying this, Isaac collapsed._

 _Carly drug him under a rock formation to keep both of them cool. She laid back to back with him and just stared at the rocky wall. Isaac's breathing was shallow and shaky and she could tell he didn't have much longer._

 _Like Isaac had said, Carly is stubborn. She refused to leave that spot until one of them died so she just laid there day after day._

 _Though just barely, 2 and a half days later, Isaac was still kicking. Carly had gotten up to find food and water, but after that, she returned right to that spot._

 _Suddenly, a beating sound filled Carly's ears. She quickly jumped up and ran out from under the rock formation. It was a rescue helicopter. "HEYYY!" Carly screamed. She waved her hands wildly until the helicopter finally saw her landed a little bit away._

 _"Are you okay, ma' am?" The man said. "No! I've been out here for days! My partner, Isaac collapsed 2 days ago! Please, I'm begging you, help us!" The man nodded and went under the formation to get Isaac. He put him on a stretcher and into the helicopter._

 _Carly got in immediately after him. They gave her food and water and a sense of relief washed over her. "I'm...saved" after making sure Isaac was going to be okay, Carly laid down in the helicopter for some much needed sleep._

 _When she woke up, she was on a hospital bed and Isaac was hovering over her. "Isaac...?" She muttered. "I'm here, Carly. You really proved yourself out there. I was wrong about you" Carly gently grabbed Isaac's hand. "That's what I've been telling you from the start...!" Isaac laughed and laced his fingers through hers. "I'll never let you go" he whispered, planting a kiss gently on her lips. "And I, you" she replied. "We'll always be together..." He started. "No matter what..." She continued through kisses. "Forever and ever..." They whispered in unison._

The credits rolled on and everybody started clapping. I hugged Isaac, proud of my first movie.

I was walking out of the theater when I bumped into somebody. "Oh, I'm sorry!" I said. I looked to see who I had bumped into. He has brown hair, brown eyes, and a smile plastered on his face. "Hey! You look like Carly!" He shouted. "U-Ummm" I said, uncomfortable.

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself!" The smiley guy said. "I'm Roberto!" I shook his hand and smiled "My name is Destiny Terran" he scratched his chin. "Hmmm...where have I heard that name before?" He pondered. "Ummm, you just watched my movie...?" I replied. His jaw dropped. "No way...YOUR CARLY!" He started jumping around like a little girl. "Yep, that's me!"

Gears started grinding in my head. "You look so familiar...you kind of look like the Prince of-"

"Your Highness!" A stern looking man ran up to him. "You mustn't rum off on your own!" My eyes widened. 'Y-Your highness?!' Roberto frowned. "But I'm not on my own! I'm with Destiny Terran! You know, Carly?" The stern man bowed. "It's an honor to meet you, miss Terran. Your movie was splendid" I curtsied back. "I apologize, miss Terran, but I must get his highness, Prince Roberto, back to Altaria." Prince Roberto waved. "Sorry, Destiny, but it looks like I have to go back...see you around" I just stood there in shock.

? P.o.v

I watched this so-called 'Destiny' from the corner of the room. My father-in-law and I could both see it. I thought it when I saw her in the movie, but her interaction with Prince Roberto just verified it. "King Hisato, you see it too, right?" My father-in-law asked. "Yes, lord Nobel. She even has the crest tattooed on the inside of her arm just like she did" there was no mistaking it. This so-called Destiny Terran was my daughter; the princess of Gardania.


	3. The fire

Destiny p.o.v

It was a Sunday and I was walking at the edge of a park with Hope on my shoulder. Thankfully, my movie hasn't been released to the public yet so not as many people has asked for an autograph. "Hope, sometimes I feel like fate has a funny way of showing itself..." Hope chirped and started sniffing my ear. "H-Hope! Stop that! It tickles!"

My giggling was interrupted with the sound of somebody coughing. "Sir!" I called out. There was an elderly man doubled over on a bench, unable to stop coughing. I ran over and rubbed his back. Something about his appearance jogged my memory.

 _"Tris...!"_

I shook my head a little, shrugging it off. "Sir, are you alright?" I quickly brought out my water bottle and handed it to the man. He took a few sips and his coughing finally subsided. "Thank you! So many people have walked by but just ignored me!"

He looked up at my face and his eyes widened for just a second. "You wouldn't be...Destiny Terran, Would you? You know, Carly off of the movie 'Deserted'?" I nodded my head and placed Hope on my lap as I sat down. "Yeah, that me. How did you know?" He smiled. "I was at your premiere yesterday! And let me tell you, your work is amazing. That was probably the best movie I've seen in all of my days!" I returned his smile. 'That's probably why he looked a little shocked'

"Now, who's this little fellow?" He asked, gesturing to the little bundle of fur in my lap. "Oh, this is Hope. She's a yellow mongoose" the man scratched Hope behind the ears. "She's adorable!" He shouted. Hope must've been startled by the noise because she jumped up and ran to the other side of me; away from the man.

"Do you want me to help you get home?" I asked. He grinned and shook his head. "No, that is quite alright. I have someBody coming for me in just a second-" the screech of a limo cut him off. "And there he is now!" The man laughed. The window rolled down to reveal a man with sleeked back black hair and bright green eyes. "Sir! Are you alright?!" The driver got out and ran to the man's side. 'Is he rich or something?' I wondered. "Hey, Zain. No worries, I'm quite alright. This young lady here save my life!" I shook it off immediately. "No, no. I just gave him some water and patted his back. I didn't save his life"

the elderly man chuckled and wrote something down on a piece of paper. "If you need ANYTNING, call this number." He said, handing me the paper. I nodded and waved as the man got in the limo. "Goodbye, Destiny!" He shouted. "Bye, sir!" The man replied with "Please, call me Mike!" The limo drove off.

'Mike, huh...' Hope scampered up to my side and looked up at me. "Hope, why do I feel like I just got myself into a whole bunch of trouble?" The little mongoose chirped and climbed up my pants leg and onto my shoulder. I sighed and crammed the little piece of paper in my pocket.

The next day...

"Alright, folks!" My professor shouted. "As you all know, school is getting out early today-" he was quickly cut off by cheering in the class. He brought the whistle that was dangling around his neck, to his mouth. *TWEEEET* I covered my ears.

The professor gave one last glare to the class. "Now, as I was saying, school is getting out early today. Your homework is to leave me alone. Now, you are dismissed!" Everybody shot up and started running towards the exit. I got up to leave too, but was quickly stopped. "Terran, I need to see you for a second." The professor demanded.

I groaned and lazily trotted back down the stairs. "What's up, teach?" He glared at me. "That's professor to you!" I rolled my eyes in response. "Fine, professor, what do you want?" The room was cleared of people all except for me and the professor. The sound of his foot tapping against the wooden floor echoed in my ears.

"Go home and don't come back." I was staring at the ground before, but now, my head shot up faster than lighting. "WHAT?!" The professor crossed his arms and glared. "We don't have time to argue about this. Just listen." He took a deep breath. "I want you to go home..." He exhaled slowly. "...And not come back" I felt rage and sadness coursing through me.

"But that's not FAIR!" I screamed. "It's not my fault I made it in! You should be HONORED to be my professor" he didn't flinch once. "Look, Destiny. I need you to calm down" for a second, I thought my professor really did want to be nice. But of course, that didn't last long. "...Then go home and not come back" I clenched my fists to hold back my anger. "Yes sir..."

I turned and walked towards the exit. 'It's for the school...' I told myself. "Wait, Terran! One more thing" I turned, my eyes full of rage. "What do you WANT?!" I yelled. His eyes filled with worry. "Don't take any detours, no matter what you hear. Go home. And fast." My face softened. "What...?" He glared. "Run, Destiny! Run!" I nodded and for once, did as I was told.

When I ran out of the university, Ethan was leaning against a tree with Hope sitting at his feet. Upon seeing me, the mongoose chirped and scampered towards me. Ethan noticed this and looked to see where she had gone. "Ah, Destiny! Where've you been?" He asked. I hung my head and ran right past him, Hope trotting along beside me. "Destiny? Where are you going?! Come back!"

I scooped up the little yellow ball of fur by my feet and put her on my shoulder. "Destiny!" Ethan called. Finally, he caught up to me. "Destiny, where the hell are you going?!" He asked. I glanced at him. "Home. Ethan, we need to get home!"

He must've sensed the concern in my voice, as I never panic about anything. He nodded and ran along beside me into the woods, not bothering to ask any more questions.

At last, we were almost home. "Only a little longer!" I yelled. I picked up the pace, but skidded to a stop when I rounded the corner.

The windows were broken, the sides were scorched, and the whole house was up in flames. Ambulance, police, and firefighters were already at the scene. The image would haunt me forever. The spray from the hoses, the commands from the officers, and the siren of the ambulance.

That's when I saw it. Two bodies burned beyond recognition were being carried out of the house and put into two black bags. "NO!" I sprinted towards my home, abandoning all of my school equipment on the ground. No matter how fast I ran, I wouldn't be able to change anything. It was all too late.

I dropped onto my knees and listened as the two black bags zipped shut, separating me from the two that treated me as their own; the two that saved my life. I watched as the blazing fire took my life away.


	4. Not too late

I sat for a little over 30 minutes. Just watching as my life changed forever. I slowly stood up and felt Ethan wrap an arm around my shoulder. His eyes were wet and I could tell that he was trying hard not to cry. "Looks like I'm an orphan again, huh?" Ethan whispered. "Yeah...I know now how you feel. That sudden feeling of loss..." I looked up at him. "...That nothing is ever going to be okay..." He nodded slowly, but then shook his head. "That isn't necessarily true"

A look of confusion crossed my face. "Destiny, you don't have to live with being an orphan. Your a star! I bet anybody would take you in..." We sat on the ground, away from the fire. "So? It's not the same! Rose and Frank are the only two people I considered parents!" I shouted. Ethan seemed to be deep in thought. "No...again, it's not true" The setting sun colored Ethan's face orange. "Your parents are still out there somewhere." My half lidded eyes shot open. "My...parents?" He nodded. "They're still out there... I can feel it."

We sat there for a while longer until Ethan opened his mouth. "Where are we going to stay? That was the last bit of family I had left, and all of my money was inside of the house. We're homeless" I had my chin resting in my hand, but I slowly lifted it to look at Ethan. I knitted my eyebrows. "Not yet, Ethan. There is one thing we can do" he gave me a look of confusion.

I reached into my pocket and took out my phone. It ringed twice, but then somebody finally picked up.

"Hello?" The voice asked.

"Hey, this is Destiny Terran"

"Ah, Destiny! How have you been?"

"Not too good...

"That's a shame. Is there something you need?"

"Yes, actually. I have a big favor to ask..."

10 minutes later, the limo screeched to a stop at the entrance to the forest. Ethan and I got in and sighed in unison. "Destiny! I am so happy to see you again this soon! It must be fate. And you brought the little furry fellow too!" Mike said cheerfully. Ethan looked absolutely shocked at who it was, it was of he knew the old man. "Well, fate has a funny way of showing itself..." I whispered. Mike frowned. "Tell me, miss Destiny. I know what you want, but what I want to know is WHY you called."

Again, I sighed. "School got out early today, but before I left, my professor called out to me to talk to him. I did, and he told me to go home and never come back. I was leaving when he called out again. This time, he told me to get home as soon as I could. I met my brother outside and we sprinted home together. When we got there, the house had flames coming from all directions, and..." A tear slid down my cheek. "I personally watched them zip my parents up in a body bag. We're orphans and had nowhere else to go. Your the only one I could think of."

Mike out a hand on my shoulder. "Destiny...I'm here for you. You can stay with me as long as you like. And you say this is your brother?" He asked. I shook my head. "Well, half-brother. I'm adopted. Rose and Frank; the people who just died; found me unconscious on the side of the road. They aren't Ethan's parents either. Ethan's real parents died in a car crash. Now, Rose and Frank; who were his grandparents; have died, I have no relation to him whatsoever. He's just a dear friend..." I had to squeeze the last words out.

He scratched his chin and nodded. "I see...well, you'll be safe at the palace" my eyes shot open. "P-Palace?!" Ethan nodded and looked into my eyes. "Yeah, do you NOT know who this is?" I shook my head. "This is Nobel Michael! THE Nobel Michael" Mike wore a warm smile as Ethan said this. "No way..." I muttered. "I just thought you were rich or something! I didn't know he was Royal!" Ethan nodded vigorously. "My apologies, your highness! Forgive me for my rudeness!" Nobel Michael laughed. "Rudeness?! You saved my life! I'm in debt to you! I only ask of you one thing..." I nodded, prepared to accept the request. 'It's probably something like "you can't leave your room" or "no leaving the castle".' I thought. Boy, was I wrong. "I just ask you this...please give me your autograph! I've watched your movie 5 times since the premiere! I love it!" My eyes widened. "THREE?! The premiere was only Friday and you've already watched it five times?!" I asked. He nodded and handed me a notepad and pencil.

I signed it. 'To my favorite guy, Mike. Destiny Terran' I gave it back to him and he almost jumped out of his seat. "Zain! Remind me to get this laminated when we get to the palace!" Zain replies from the front seat. "Yes, lord Nobel..." Although I didn't know him well enough to know for sure, Zain seemed a little sad for some reason.

Mike's eyes burned into my inner arm. I looked down to see what he was looking at to be greeted by the Phoenix tattooed onto my arm. Every time I look at it, my head starts to pound as if it's trying to unclog something deep within my brain, but I never can remember anything. "Are you curious about my Phoenix?" I asked Mike. He nodded and gently touched it with the tip of his finger. "When I went unconscious, I lost all of my memories; Including my true name. This tattoo has been here ever since I woke up, so I'm not quite sure where it came from. All I know is that it must've held some importance because I was 17 when I lost my memories and it's been there since before then, so it has to mean SOMETHING. I'm not that bad of a kid so I don't think I would just run around and put random tattoos everywhere. All is I know is that my head starts to pound when I look at it, and that it reminds me of the Gardanian crest"

Mike seemed pleased at the share of information. "It's not a crest..." My eyes shot open. "What...?" Mike traced the outline of the Phoenix. "It's not a crest...it's a symbol of some sort" my eyes bore into Mikes. "Of what?" I asked, hoping to finally learn the secret of my tattoo. "I don't quite know myself. So All in good time, m'dear, all in good time"

I was slightly disappointed that he wouldn't tell me, but I also knew it would be better for me to find out myself. "Don't look so down, Destiny. You'll learn very soon...I promise you"

The limo halted and Zain opened my door. "Welcome to Nobel Michael castle" he greeted, holding a hand out to me. I took it and stepped out of the car. "Wow...!" I gasped. It was HUGE. "Do you like it, Destiny?" Mike asked. I nodded but that feeling of recognition also crossed my mind. "It's amazing, your highness, but for some reason, it feels as if I've been here before" Nobel Michael looked down at the ground for a second, as if thinking, but he eventually looked back and nodded. "Yes, I suppose it does" with that, he walked off to the entrance of the palace. 'What did he mean by that?' I pondered.

Ethan slowly walked past me, head hung low. "Ethan...?" He stopped for a second, but didn't dare look at me. "Sorry...just give me some time to get this through my head..." He muttered. 'Of course...they were his grandparents. That was basically the house he grew up in. Now, all of it's gone...' I nodded and turned towards the limo. "C'mon, Hope, let's get some shut-eye." I said to the mongoose perched up on the seat. She chirped and ran up my arm and onto my shoulder. "Right this way" Zain said, leading Ethan and I Into the palace.

The inside was more extravagant than the out. A giant Chandelier hung from the ceiling, the decorations were precisely placed, and maids and butlers were lined up, ready to greet us. "Welcome to Nobel Michael castle!" They said to Ethan and I. I took Hope off of my shoulder and held her in my arms, afraid that she would bolt from all the noise.

We went up a few flights of stairs and went down a maze of hallways until finally, he brought Ethan to his room. He went in without fight, but with a little hesitation. "Umm, Sir Zain?" Zain looked at me. My head would pound at every little thing in this place, including Zain's bright green eyes. I guess I researched the castle a lot before I lost my memory. "Please, just call me Zain" he replied. I nodded "Yes, Zain, may I sleep in Ethan's room?" He looked flabbergasted at the request. "I-I mean, he IS my brother, a-and we need each other's comfort to get through what happened only a few hours ago..." Zain smiled warmly. "No worries, miss Destiny, your room is right next door. I will have a bed prepared for you in sir Ethan's room so you can sleep in there if you wish, but you will also have your room in case you change your mind. I thanked him and walked into Ethan's and my room.

I waited until Zain left to sit down on the bed with Ethan. "Ethan..." He kept staring at the floor, motionless. "It's okay, Ethan...I'm your sister, it my job to comfort you-" Ethan cut me off right then and there by yelling at me. "You..." He snarled. "Are NOT my sister! They weren't YOUR grandparents! Your just some piece of trash grandma and grandpa were nice enough to to take in! YOU DONT GET IT AT ALL! YOU BARELY KNEW THEM, YET YOU STILL ACT HURT SO YOULL GET SPOILED! MY PARENTS HAVE DIED TWICE NOW, AND YOU SAY YOUT THE ONE WHO IS HURT?! WELL, LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING DESTINY. YOU ARENT MY SISTER AND YOU NEVER WILL BE! IM SICK OF YOU ACTING LIKE THE BOSS! IM SICK OF YOU ACTING ALL HIGH AND FINE! IM SICK OF YOU ACTING LIKE YOU ALWAYS HAVE SOMETHING PLANNED OUT! AND MOST OF ALL, IM SICK OF YOU ACTING LIKE YOU UNDERSTAND ME! I HATE PIECES OF TRASH LIKE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! SO INSTEAD OF MESSING EVERYTHING UP, LIKE YOUVE DONE SO FAR, WHAT DONT YOU JUST STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!"

I slowly stood up from the bed and backed up, tears streaking my face. Hope snarled at Ethan ready to lunge, half because he was being so loud, half because he hurt me. When I got to the door, I quickly opened it and ran to my room, where I went inside and locked it.

I jumped on my bed and sobbed into my pillow. At some point I must've fell asleep, because for the first time in years, I finally felt like I was home.


End file.
